Human Sequel to The Missing Key
by Mariska15
Summary: Zhalia has been searching for her sister for 3 years. She still hasn't found any leads. Her mother is dead and her siblings are living on the streets. Will Zhalia find Emma? Did she make all of this up? Can the Huntik team help Zhalia find Emma? Read to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/n: I have decided to do a sequel. This is a sequel to The Missing Key. If you haven't read it, I would before you start this book. Or nothing will make any sense. I hope you guys like it. Please Comment and Review it helps me keep writing new chapters.

3 years later:

Dante walks into his house and sees everyone sitting around on the couch except Zhalia. He just finished a mission and now he has to go find a team mate of his. Where can she be? She has been on a hunt to find her missing sister who she believes is still alive.

"Where is Zhalia?" Dante asks his team getting really annoyed with her disappearing.

"We don't know," Sophie replies and continues reading her book.

"She left a little while after you did. We haven't seen her since. Why?" Lok wonders why Dante is so worried about her.

"Because Lok. It has been 3 years since Emma died and Zhalia doesn't know when to stop. Emma can't be alive anymore. She literally disappeared into the sky," Dante replies slouching into the couch now.

"Dante. Zhal can take care of herself. She will be fine," Den joins into the conversation.

"I know she can take care of herself. I just have to worry abnout her," Dante rubs his tired eyes and looks down towards the ground.

"We all worry about her, Dante. She is our team mate." Sophie reminds him.

"Yeah, I know." Dante gets up and goes to Zhalia's room.

He opens the door and newspaper clippings cover her walls. They all mention Emma or her family. 3 months after Emma died, her mother died of cancer. Zhalia now doesn't stop searching for Emma. She wants to have her sister back and that is all she wants.

"Zhalia," Dante whispers running his fingers through the newspaper clippings. "What has happened to you?"

Zhalia:

She walks up and down the streets. She asks around for any information about her sister. She holds Emma's necklace tightly in her hand and follows its glow. When she gets closer, she can hear her heart beat. She knows Emma is alive. Her team might not understand, but she must find her.

"Where are you?" Zhalia whispers to herself.

Zhalia looks up and down the streets until she feels her phone beginning to ring. She bends down and pulls it out of her heel. She looks at the caller ID and sees it is Lok. What does he want?

"Hello, Lok." Zhalia says answering the phone.

"Hey, Dante is back." Lok replies.

"Great. I will be home soon," Zhalia tells him.

"Hey." Lok shouts before she can hang up the phone.

"What?" Zhalia asks annoyed.

"We are all worried about you. Dante is worried about you," Lok tells her something she already knows.

"I know this Lok. Why are you reminding me?" Zhalia wonders his reasoning.

"I will help you, but you need to help yourself. You have been searching for 3 years, Zhalia. You haven't found her yet." Lok begins ranting.

"I know this," Zhalia yells into the phone at him. "Tell Dante I will be there soon."

Zhalia hangs up the phone before Lok can even speak. She continues to walk and spots Luna. What is she doing? Zhalia follows her to an old warehouse. She watches her walk in with a bag of food in her hands. Well, they have been living on the streets since mom died.

Zhalia soon leaves and returns to Dante's house. Lok and Sophie left to go home and study for they still have school for one more year. Harrison and Den went to HQ to keep training with one of the counselors. Zhalia comes in to Dante sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hello," Zhalia tells him when she walks in.

"Hey," Dante gets up and hugs her. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You were gone for 2 weeks. I don't think it was that long," Zhalia tells him in a sarcastic way with a smile.

"Funny," Dante laughs at her. "I believe it is a long time. Away from you."

Zhalia laughs a little and looks at him. She loves him so much. She gives him a kiss on the lips, and they head to bed in his room. Zhalia lays down on the bed, and Dante joins her.

"So how is your search going?" Dante asks her kissing her on the cheek.

"Not that well. I haven't found any good leads," Zhalia faces him and kiss him again on the lips. "How was your mission?"

"Boring. You weren't there," Dante looks at her with his perfect and handsome smile.

"You are funny," Zhalia lays her head on his chest.

"Well it was," Dante kisses her head and turns off the light.

They both close their eyes, and they go to sleep for they both have busy days tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day:

Zhalia wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon in the kitchen. She slowly gets up and stretches out before looking at the morning sun shining through the window. She gets up and walks into the kitchen. Dante is cooking and no one is here yet.

"Good, morning sweetie. " Dante kisses Zhalia on the lips. "You look beautiful."

Zhalia laughs a little. She hasn't combed her hair yet and she is still in her PJ's. She smirks at him and smiles. She is so handsome even with his messed up hair.

"Good morning," Zhalia returns a kiss back to him. "What is for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon. Sophie and Lok called a little bit ago. They have a big test tomorrow so we have the whole house all day. Harrison and Den are out training and are staying at HQ all day." Dante replies and encloses her in his arms. "I love you."

"That sounds great," Zhalia smiles and laughs. "You do know that your going to burn the eggs right?"

Dante looks at the eggs beginning to burn, "woops."

Dante lets Zhalia go and takes the eggs off the burner on to a white plate. Zhalia sits down and watches Dante struggle cooking their breakfast. She giggles and almost got up to help him but he said that he has it. After 30 minutes of struggling, breakfast is ready.

"There you are beautiful," Dante hands Zhalia a small plate of eggs and bacon.

"Are these the burnt ones?" Zhalia wonders looking at the eggs.

"No. I have them," Dante laughs and sits next to her. "Hope you like them."

"We will see," Zhalia tells him and takes a bite of the eggs. "Okay."

"Okay. Well that is better then horrible." Dante shrugs it off and continues to eat his burnt eggs.

After breakfast Zhalia and Dante get dress and head out for a nice quiet walk. Zhalia wraps her arm around Dante's arm, and Zhalia lays her head on his shoulder. Dante kisses her on the head and they continue walking towards the park.

"This is nice," Zhalia breaks the silence.

"Yes it is. We haven't done this in a while." Dante replies laying his head on hers. "It's nice."

"I agree," Zhalia looks at him with a smile and kisses him o the lips. "When are we are going to tell the others?"

"When ever you want to, but remember Metz and the Huntik Foundation won't letu s work together again." Dante reminds her the reason why they are keeping this relationship a secret.

"Yeah. I don't think I want to work with any one else just yet," Zhalia giggles and kisses Dante on the lips.

"Alright," Dante smiles and gives her a kiss back.

They soon head home after a few hours pass. Zhalia heads to the shower and Dante begins to makes lunch. She finishes her shower and gets dress. She walks in to a nice plate of hamburger helper. She sits down in the same in place where she sat this morning.

"Did you burn the food this time?" Zhalia wonders before biting into the food.

"I didn't, " Dante grins at her.

Zhalia takes a fork full and bites into it. The cheese melts on top of her tongue and she tastes every flavor. She hums a little because it is so good. She takes another bite and another.

"So?" Dante wonders.

"Yum. Delicious." Zhalia tells him.

"See I can cook," Dante chimes in with a smile.

"Just not eggs," Zhalia points out to him.

"Just not eggs," Dante repeats and hugs her.

They finish their lunch and head towards Dante's room. Zhalia lays her head on his warm chest like see had done the night before. He is so handsome and cute. She will always love him. Dante laces his arm behind his head and stares at the white walls around them.

"I love you," Dante tells Zhalia.

"I love you too," Zhalia yawns a little and closes her eyes.

She falls a sleep and Dante wraps her into his arms. He will protect her until the end of the earth. He closes his eyes until a few hours later his holotomb goes off. He looks into the other room and listens for the holotomb to ring again which it does. He looks over to see Zhalia still asleep on his chest. He kisses her on her head and slowly quietly and softly places her on the other side of the bed. He gets up and walks into the living room.

He opens the holotomb to Metz's big face popping up quickly.

"Hello Dante," he almost shouts.

"Would you be quiet?" Dante whispers in an order back. "Zhalia is sleeping."

"Sorry," Metz apologizes to Dante in a whisper. "I have a mission for you and Zhalia."

"What?" Dante wonders because he just got back from a mission yesterday.

"Your mission is in Minnesota, USA." Metz begins to tell Dante.

"What are we searching for?" Dante questions this mission.

"Adam Pierce has calmed that he has a rare an amulet. He has personally asked for you. I decided to let you have apartner with you so I choose Zhalia." Metz replies with the main reason why he has a mission.

"How does this guy even know me?" Dante wonders.

"I don't. He just asked for you," Metz shrugs.

"Alright. What time do you want us to leave?" Dante asks rubbing his eyes. "Zhalia is still sleeping."

Metz looks at Dante and shrugs," when Zhalia wakes up, I guess."

Metz and Dante know never to wake up Zhalia unless you want to be on her bad side for at least a year. Dante and Metz nod and wave good bye.

"Alright. Bye Metz." Dante slams the holotomb shut and walks back to the bedroom.

He places Zhalia back onto his chest before noticing that she is a wake. "hi."

"What did Metz want?" Zhalia asks him.

"We have a mission, " Dante smiles at her.

"We? As in you and I?" Zhalia wonders.

"You and I. We are going to Minnesota, USA. " Dante laughs a little.

"Alright. When are we leaving?" Zhalia wonders.

"When you wake up," Dante replies to her.

"Well, I am going back to bed. I never woke up," Zhalia kisses him on the cheek and lays her head back on his chest.

"That's fine," Dante kisses her on the head and wraps her body in his arms.

He closes his eyes and falls a sleep. They soon wake up a few hours later. Zhalia and Dante pack up and inform Sophie and Lok, they are on a mission. Lok whines a little, but he later gives up when he realizes that it really doesn't help him. They head towards the Jet. Dante pilots the jet and Zhalia co pilots. They soon turn it on auto pilot and sit down. Zhalia lays her head on his shoulder and he lays his on her head. They soon have to land in Minnesota.

"Are you ready?" Dante asks Zhalia.

"Yeah." Zhalia snuggles cliser into Dante's chest.

They soon land in Minnesota and head towards Adam Pierce's house in the midddle of the woods. Zhalia stays next to Dante and she doesn't leave his side. They finally arrive in front of a huge mansion.

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My grandfather's house has no internet. Please comment and review. I love hearing from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Alright I am sorry for the late update but our internet has been down. I have been very busy. Also I have been thinking on how I can answer your guy's questions without spoiling the story. Hopefully this chapter and the others to come will answer your questions.

Minnesota, USA

Zhalia and Dante wait at the front door for Mr. Pierce to come and greet his new guests. Zhalia stands next to Dante because she starts to have a bad feeling about this mission. The mansion is gigantic in the middle of the woods. She just has a really suspicious feeling about him.

"Are we positive that we are at the right house?" Zhalia asks Dante.

"Yeah. I am sure." Dante tells her. "Hopefully we get this done real quick."

"Alright. Hopefully we find this amulet and get home." Zhalia glances up the stairway to spot an older gentleman walking down the stairs.

"You must be Dante Vale," The man says with a smile and glances over towards Zhalia. "And you are?"

"Zhalia Moon, " Zhalia replies shaking hands with the gentleman.

"Well, it is great that you guys made it just in time for dinner." The man begins. "Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Adam Pierce. My son is in the dinning hall waiting for us. Come."

The man leads Dante and Zhalia to the dinning hall where a young man about Dante's age is sitting across the table. Food is covering every inch on the table. The man sits Zhalia next to his son, and Dante sits next to him. Some servants serve drinks to everyone with smiles. Dante and Mr. Piece discuss about the amulet. Zhalia stays quiet until the young man speaks.

"My name is James. Yours?" He asks Zhalia.

"Zhalia. It is nice to meet you," Zhalia replies with a slight smile.

"I hope you guys like it here, " James says with a sip of his drink.

"Well, we soon have to leave. Once we see the amulet. " Zhalia tells him.

"Well, you must stay the night. A storm is coming very soon," James says with a slight smirk.

"Is something funny?" Zhalia wonders.

"No. I just like storms," James replies while getting up. "It was nice meeting you, Zhalia."

"It was nice meeting you as well," Zhalia tells him.

"Good night, Father." James informs his father.

"Oh! James can you show Miss Moon her room?" Mr. Pierce tells his son.

"Sure, Father." James looks over towards Zhalia. "Come."

"Alright." Zhalia gets up and follows James to her room.

Dante stays downstairs with Mr. Pierce to finish discussing how they are going to send the amulet to Huntik HQ. Zhalia stays behind James the whole way to her room. They don't speak a single word to each other. James finally stops and opens a door.

"Here you are," James points into the room. "My room is two doors down. Your friend's room is three doors down."

"Thank you," Zhalia walks into a large bedroom with dark blue wall paper. Zhalia turns around and watches James slam the door behind her. "Why do I feel like i am in a prison?" Zhalia wonders and makes her way to the bed.

She jumps in and lays her head on a pillow. She looks to see her small suitcase in the corner. It feels out of place. Zhalia hopes they are not staying that long here. She wants to be with Dante in his bed. She remembers the time when they decided to move into one bedroom. It was the time after her sister left her. Her room is now used as research to hold newspaper clippings. Dante's room is where all her clothes are now. They know they should tell Metz and their team that they are now together for real. Zhalia is just afraid that she will loose Dante. She doesn't want that. She cares so deeply for him. She doesn't want to loose him.

"Maybe I should call Lok?" Zhalia wonders and takes out her phone.

She dails his number until he picks up, "Hey Zhalia."

"Hey. How was your big test?" Zhalia asks him the first thing that comes to her mind.

"I don't know. Sophie probably Aced it. I forgot who started the Huntik foundation?" Lok whines into the phone.

Zhalia laughs, "don't worry. I don't even know it."

"Then why do i have to remember?" Lok whines a little more.

"Just remember you have college stuff to do to," Zhalia reminds him.

"Yeah I have that work to. Sophie keeps making more and more big test for Den, Harrison, and me. Why?" Lok continues to whine.

"She wants you to get stronger and smarter," Zhalia giggles a little bit.

"Well, enough about me. How is your guy's mission going?" Lok wonders.

"Boring," Zhalia informs him. "We had dinner and now I am laying in bed. They won't let us see the amulet until tomorrow. "

"That sucks," Lok says the truth.

"Yeah," Zhalia huffs. "Well, I am going to get some sleep. Good night, Lok."

"Good night, Zhal." Lok replies and hangs up.

Zhalia lays her phone on the night stand and closes her eyes. She is tired and just wants to sleep. Dante and Mr. Pierce soon part ways. Dante goes to his room, and Mr. Pierce goes to his. Dante lays on his bed. He is tired, but he misses Zhalia laying down on his chest. He misses her voice. He wants to go and lay with her. The problem is he doesn't know Mr. Pierce that well. He only hopes that they are not going to have to stay here that long. That night, a huge snow storm comes their way and covers every inch of the ground. They get almost 6 to 8 to 10 inches of snow. Zhalia and Dante are not leaving any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry it's been a while. Our Internet is horrible. Schoolnis right behind the corner. Injust haven't had time to write. I hope all of you guys are liking this story. Please cooment and review so I know how I am doing. I am also sorry for this short chapter. Please review though.

Venice, Italy

Luna walks with a quick pace towards the abandon warehouse a few miles away from Dante's house. Yesterday, she spotted her sister, Zhalia, leaving with her male friend, Dante. They must be on a mission, Luna thinks to herself. She continues towards the warehouse. Their mother died somewhat unexpectedly, but the one thing that scared them that day was a visit from someone.

"I still can't believe it mother," Luna whispers to the Blue Jays that pass her. "You were right."

Luna walks up to the door of the warehouse and enters. She sees her brother, Zachary, making dinner for their guest. She heads to the fridge and starts placing the food in it. Zachary watches his sister and returns back to cooking. Luna has been gone for three days. She finally shows up without a word.

Zachary swallows before speaking, "Where have you been for three days?"

Luna stops what she is doing and faces her brother's side, "Watching Zhalia."

Zachary stops what he is doing forba second than continues. "Does she know?" Zachary wonders still looking away from his sister.

"Nope," Luna replies with a smirk. "We are still in the clear."

"Good," Zachary tells her and places the food on a plate. He walks oover to the room on the other side of the building. He walks into a small room where their guest sits waiting. "Hey, I have food."

"Thank you," the guest says in a low depressed voice.

"What's up?" Zachary asks worried about the person.

"I don't remember anything. I can't remember anything." The person tells him what they have told him everyday. "Who am I?"

"I told you," Zachary sits next to them. "We are going to help you."

"Thank you," The person replies to him.

Zachary gets up and leaves them to their thoughts. When they first came to them, the person's memory was completely gone, but they are getting some back piece by piece.

Lok and Sophie:

"Lok," Sophie yells trying to get him up. "Lok!"

Sophie pushes him out of his bed where he hits his head on the floor. Den and Harrison run in after they hear the loud thud. The thud echos throughout the entire house. Everyone at least heard something.

"Ow!" Lok shouts rubbing his bruised head now.

"What happened?" Den and Harrison wonder before spotting Lok on the ground. "Oh."

"Lok can't get up, " Sophie says to them. "Come on, Lok. We have college to go to!"

Lok looks up at her and turns to read the clock. 6:00. He slowly gets up and sits down on the bed. He knows they have college. He just wants Zhalia here so he can talk with her. The phone doesn't work very well.

"Did you really have to push me off the bed so hard?" Lok wonders.

"I wouldn't have to if you would get up." Sophie replies and marches out of the room. "Car leaves at 6:30! We won't wait!" Sophie yells from the hallway.

"Alright," Lok whispers and gets up. He looks towards Den and Harrison. "Good bye."

"Bye," they reply leaving Lok alone in the room.

He walks towards the bathroom and takes a shower. He finishes and starts to get dressed. He walks to the windows to snatch up his books until something stops him. He turns around and looks out the window. He sees a person that he knows. Someone that should be dead. The person died three years ago. He grabs his phone, and he dails a number.

"Hello?" A female's low tired voice answers.

"She's alive!" Lok yells in to the phone.

"Lok? What are you talking about?" The female rubs her eyes and yawns.

"She's alive, Zhalia! Emma's alive!" Lok yells again into the phone.

Zhalia doesn't speak. She drops the phone into the bed, she is sleeping in. Did he just? Zhalia questions what she is hearing. She pulls out her's and Emma's necklaces. The glow from Emma's is very faint. Zhalia's breathing speeds up and her heartbeat beats with a rapid rhythm. She was right. Emma is alive.

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers wiping a tear from her eye. "I found you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I have been on writer's block. Please comment and review.

Minnesota, USA:

Zhalia stares at the window. The sky is a lovely light blue that glows with the reflection of white snow from the ground. She remembers what Lok just told her a few hours ago. She hasn't been able to fall back to sleep. She just lays there in complete silence until a knock at her door appears, breaking the silence that haunted the room just a few moments ago.

"Zhalia?" Dante's voice lifts the rooms dark gloomy feeling.

Zhalia slowly gets up from the bed and walks slowly to the door. "Yeah," Zhalia replies staring at the door handle.

"Are you okay?" Dante wonders about her sometimes.

"Did you hear from Lok?" Zhalia wonders if Lok told him yet.

"No," Dante questions why she is asking about Lok. "Why?"

"He called me this morning. He found Emma," Zhalia almost starts crying but holds her breath.

Dante opens the door quickly and shuts it behind him. "He found Emma." Dante wonders if he heard her correctly.

Zhalia nods and runs into Dante's chest for comfort. "And we can't leave until most of this snow melts. I finally find her, and I can't even get to her."

"It's okay," Dante runs his fingers down her beautiful hair. He holds her as close as he can. "It's okay."

"I know. I just want to get this mission done," Zhalia whispers to him.

"So do I," Dante kisses her on the forehead. "So do I."

Zhalia and Dante stand there in that position for as long as they can until they sit down on her bed. Dante holds Zhalia into his chest u til a knnock on the door breaks the silence that became between them a few moments ago. They don't say anything hoping that the person will leave them until another knock breaks the silence again.

"Um..." James begins with a nervous tone. "Miss Moon."

Zhalia wipes her eyes and walks to the door. She opens the door slightly. "Yes?"

"My father would like to see you in his office," James replies with a small smile inthe corner of his lips.

"Why just me?" Zhalia wonders.

"I don't know but he does," James tells her not answering her question.

"Alright," Zhalia glances at Dante and shuts the doot behind her leaving him in the room alone.

James takes Zhalia to his father's office. Zhalia wonders why his father would want to see her of all people. He should be seeing Dante about that amulet. Zhalia follows James down three staircases and four long hallways. How big is this house? She wonders. James finally stops at a huge gold door.

"Here we are," James points at the door.

"Thanks," Zhalia answers back.

James pushes the door open, and Zhalia walks in. Mr. Pierce sits in his big red leather chair behind his desk when Zhalia walks in. Mr. Pierce is talking on the phone while Zhalia sits in a smaller red chair in front of his desk. Mr. Pierce finishes his phone conversation a few minute later upon her arrival. He slams the phone on the base before glancing at Zhalia.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Pierce apologizes to Zhalia.

"It's fine." Zhalia replies. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Yes," Mr. Pierce acts like he just realized that he called her down.

"Was James mistaken?" Zhalia wonders.

"No. I wanted to ask you something." Mr. Pierce replies to her.

"You wanted to ask me what?" Zhalia questions what he wanted from her.

"I wanted to see if you remebered me?" Mr. Pierce asks Zhalia with a crooked grin.

"What?" Zhalia shutters at that question. "What do you mean?"

"I am sure Emma would know what I mean," Mr. Pierce says to Zhalia with a smirk.

"You know," Zhalia looks at Mr. Pierce's face closer. "How do you know about Emma?"

"What that she is your sister," Mr. Pierce chuckles at Zhalia. "That she picked the wrong one."

When Mr. Pierce says that Zhalia remebers, the day her mother kicked her out. Her uncle. But he couldn't be. How can he be her? Zhalia scrambles up from her seat. Mr. Pierce gets up and appoaches Zhalia. He locks her between him and the wall.

"You remember don't you," Mr. Pierce smiles at Zhalia.

"Your the uncle that," Zhalia couldn't find her words. Her mind goes blank. "Your."

"Yes," Mr. Pierce is forcing her to say it. "Yes."

"Uncle," Zhalia whispers to him beforw falling to her knees in front of the door.

"Hello Zhalia. You do remember." Mr. Pierce smiles and lowers down on his knees. "How is my sister's youngest child?"

"How?" Zhalia wonders how this is possible.

"I didn't die so why is this so hard for you to process?" Mr. Pierce wonders about Zhalia's mind.

"I just only saw you once and that was when you took Emma from me," Zhalia replies.

"Yes," Mr. Pierce nods. "I remember."

"So why am I here?" Zhalia orders to him.

"Because we needed you here," Mr. Pierce answers her.

"What do you mean we?" Zhalia questions his wording.

"Your siblings and I," Mr. Pierce informs her about her siblings involvement.

Zhalia is speechless. What in the heck is going on? How can this be possible? What and how? Mr. Pierce picks up the phone and calls for a servant to come pick up Miss Moon from his office.

"Where do I take her sir?" The servant asks when he gets there.

"Downstairs to the cells. We can't have her inform her little friend about our relation to each other," Mr. Pierce orders the servant.

"And if he questions where she is?" The servant wonders.

"She is wondering the castle," Mr. Pierce answers. "Now go."

The servant leaves and carries Zhalia down the stairs and into a cell. Zhalia doesn't even move because of the shock. How? The servant locks the door and helds back to do his work like he normal does. Zhalia just sits up against the cement wall with her arms wrapped around her legs. What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Writer' sblock is terrible. I hate it so much. Also I sometimes hate school for all the homework that they give us that I can't get done until after 9 o'clock at night. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please comment or review.

Venice:

Lok runs out of the house and almost ran over Sophie. Den and Harrison help her up, and Lok continues running until he spots Zachary next to her. Sophie yells at Lok and pushes him over when she finally catches up to him.

"What is going on with you?" Sophie wonders about him.

"Look," Lok points at Emma. "It's Emma."

Sophie looks and sees Emma. "What?" Sophie drops her mouth but pulls it back up quickly before any one notices. "How?"

"I don't know." Lok shakes his head. "I don't understand how this is possible."

"It isn't." Sophie states to Lok. "We watched her die." Sophie starts to step forward but Lok stops her.

"No," Lok orders her.

"Why not?" Sophie has spotted Zachary by Emma's side.

"Zachary is with her," Lok points out to her.

"What?" Sophie glances at Emma and spots Zachary. "Why? This doesn't make any sense." Sophie runs her hands through her hair. "Why is Emma with him?"

"I don't know," Lok replies. "But I would like to find out."

Lok walks over towards Emma and Zachary. He listens in on their conversation. Emma is very quiet, and Zachary is doing most of the talking. Sophie sons join Lok over near Emma and Zachary. A few minutes later, Luna shows up with a smile wrapped around her face.

"Zachary," She signals for her brother to come over to her.

Zachary sees her and walks over leaving Emma alone in the middle of the square. Sophie glides over and listens in on their conversation. She hides behind a bunch of wine and grape barrels. She doesn't like the smell of them but she will put up with it for Zhalia.

"Uncle has her," Luna starts the conversation.

"He has Zhalia good." Zachary announces in excitement.

"Yes," Luna nods in agreement. "Maybe now we can get her memories back at least to the point on where we can find the object."

"I know but what if she doesn't want to help us?" Zachary asks her with a worried voice.

"She will." Luna grins to herself. "We have Zhalia."

"What?" Sophie wonders to herself.

"So he has her and that guy friend of hers." Zachary replies to his sister.

"Yep." Luna smiles. "Uncle has Zhalia in a cell under the castle. He is waiting for us to bring Emma to help get her memory back."

"Alright," Zachary replies and heads back to Emma. "Come on. We are going home."

"Alright." Emma smiles and agrees not knowing that these two people were the people that caused her death.

Zachary, Luna, and Emma walk back to their abandon warehouse. Lok comes up to Sophie and they head back to the building. They watch them all walk into a building that is not that far from them. They have been watching us closely.

"So what did you get?" Lok asks Sophie.

"They have Zhalia locked up in a cell. That person that Zhalia and Dante went to see. He is Zhalia's uncle." Sohpie informs Lok on all of the information she had heard listening to Luna's and Zahary's conversation. Lok listens closely.

When she is done, Lok only has one sentence to say, "We have to call Dante."

Minnesota, USA

Dante waits patiently for Zhalia to return. After a couple minutes turn into hours, he heads out to find her. He asks some of the servants where Zhalia could be. They tell him that she is out roaming the castle. Dante doesn't fall for it. Zhalia doesn't have time to roam the castle. She just learned that her sister, Emma, is alive. She is going to waste time roaming a castle that she doesn't really like in the first place. Dante walks up to Mr. Pierce's office door when his phone begins to ring. He walks away from it and answers the phone.

"Hey," Dante answers his phone with an annoyed voice.

"Dante!" Lok and Sophie shout on the other line.

"What's up you two?" Dante asks them because they never call unless they did something wrong.

"Zhalia is trouble where is she?" They wonder to him.

"I don't know. I have been looking for her." Dante answers back with an answer Lok and Sophie really didn't want to hear.

"She is in a cell downstairs under the mansion." Sophie informs Dante.

"How do you know this?" Dante questions them.

"We over heard Luna and Zachary talking, Zhalia's siblings, and they mentioned that Mr. Pierce, their uncle, had taken Zhalia to a cell under the mansion." Lok tells Dante.

"No wonder I can't find Zhalia." Dante replies into the phone. "I have to go. Thanks for the tip."

Dante hangs up the phone and heads down the stars towards the basement. He follows the stairs until he reaches a solid brick red wall in the middle of his path. He looks at the wall and decides that he can't break it because people will hear it. He decides to knock and see if Zhalia replies. He lays his ear to the wall and knocks onto it. He waits a few seconds before a few knocks reply back to him.

"Zhalia," Dante whispers to her.

"Dante," Zhalia replies with pain in her voice.

"You okay?" Dante asks worried about her.

"Yeah," Zhalia replies to him.

"I will find a way to help you." Dante informs her.

"I know you will Dante. I know you will." Zhalia states to herself something she already knows.

"I will be back in a little bit okay." Dante tells her.

"Alright," Zhalia answers back. "I will be here waiting for you to help me out of here."

Dante heads back up the stairs when something hard like iron hits him in the head sending him back down the stairs knocking him out unconscious. Zhalia hears this thud but she doesn't believe that it is Dante. She thinks that it is something else that fell for a table or cabinet. She doesn't even realize that Dante, the person she loves, is unconscious on the floor right on the other side of that wall. She doesn't even hear the footsteps approaching the place where she lays her head waiting for Dante to save her like he always does even though she really doesn't want him too. She still loves him for it though.


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback:

Emma slowly disappears into the sky. Zhalia tries to stop her sister from disappearing but nothing is working. Emma smiles and glances at her sister. She will always love her. She will always care for her. She will protect her even though she will die today at this moment. Emma stares at the morning sunrise. She remembers that sunrise when Zhalia and her were hiding from their mother. They were all playing hide and seek. Emma found the perfect place. They weren't found until the next day after the sunrise that day.

Emma tells Zhalia that she loves her and disappears from the Earth within seconds later. She walks on the Earth's crust the next day with no memory at all. She doesn't remember Zhalia but she knows that name from somewhere. She walks for hours looking for a place to stay the night. She spots her old home but she doesn't realize that she use to live there. She just remembers the place from her memories but not exactly everything about it.

She doesn't know who Luna or Zachary are. She doesn't remember the event that took place the day before. She just knows her name and that is it. She walks up to the door and knocks. No one answers. She walks away and doesn't return until the day that her mother dies and she doesn't even realize it.

Luna and Zachary took her to that abandon warehouse to hide her from Zhalia. They knew that she was still looking for her. They knew that Emma would get her memories soon. They just didn't know how long it would take. They keep her in that building for 3 years. They didn't want Zhalia to find Emma and give her memories back without them being there. They needed Emma for a reason. They need her to get her memories so they can find an object that only she, the key, can find.

Present Day:

Luna and Zachary lead Emma back to the warehouse. They begin packing up their things and helping Emma pack her things. She didn't understand where they were going but she listens to them anyway. A few hours later they get on a plane to Minnesota, USA. Emma doesn't remember ever being on a plane before. She is excited to be on one. Zachary is scared of heights so Emma holds his hand the whole plane ride.

A few hours later, they depart from the plane and head to their uncles mansion in the woods. Mr. Pierce meets them at the door. Emma stops at the door and stares at Mr. Pierce that reassembled someone from her past. She remembers him but not very well. They lead her to her room and leave her to rest. Her head has been beating for hours since they left the center of the plaza.

Luna, Zachary, and Mr. Pierce walk down to the basement and see Dante still unconscious tied to the wall behind him. Luna smirks and Zachary laughs. They can hear Zhalia on the over side. They go back up the stairs and head down another thing of stairs before sowing face to face with Zhalia.

"Luna," Zhalia announces to her siblings when she sees them smiling at her. "Zachary."

"Zhalia," Luna and Zachary reply to her with devilish smiles.

"What do you want with me?" Zhalia questions their plan of attack.

"Well," Luna speaks with a confident voice. "We brought someone."

"Who?" Zhalia wonders who they brought with them.

"Well," Zachary joins in. "First. Shouldn't you be asking where is your friend?"

Zhalia stares at them with a death stare. "What have you done with Dante?"

"Nothing." Mr. Pierce informs her. "Yet."

"He is tied up right behind you." Luna points to the wall behind Zhalia.

"Dante!" Zhalia screams for him to hear her but no one replies.

"He is unconscious, sis." Zachary tells her.

"He can't hear you." Luna grins at Zhalia.

"What do you want?" Zhalia stares at her siblings.

"An object." Luna answers her while looking over her finger nails.

"What object?" Zhalia wonders and thinks it over. "Wait."

"Yes," Luna bends down closer to Zhalia's face. "You know what object."

"But," Zhalia looks at her sister with confusion. "But only Emma can find that object. Dad made sure that none of us could use it because we couldn't control the power."

"Yes," Luna laughs a little. "Well. Dad is dead. He can't control us anymore. We are going to obtain that powerful object. Once Emma gets her memories back."

Zhalia looks at her siblings. "We can't have that object. Dad forbid Emma to ever show us that object. We can't have it. It will kill you. It will kill us all." Zhalia tries to remind her siblings of the power that the object they are looking for is something that they can never control. "Wait." Zhalia remembers what they said about Emma. "Emma doesn't have her memory?"

"Yes," Mr. Pierce tells her. "We hope that seeing you will trigger her memory back."

"Not happening." Zhalia orders them.

"Is too." Luna laughs at her sister. "You have no choice. You are our prisoner. We have your friend as well. I would behave sis. We hold all the cards."

"No!" Zhalia screams at them while watching them leave her alone again.

"See you tomorrow," Zachary and Luna wave bye to her and they slam the door behind them.

"No!" Zhalia shouts and tries to escape but nothing is working.

She is trapped. She is a prisoner. She is just a chess piece in her siblings game to obtain power. All they want to do is control or destroy the world and they are so close to obtaining both. Zhalia lays her head against the concrete. She lowers her head and notices that they never took her phone from her shoe. She slips the phone out and dials Lok's number.

Lok doesn't answer because of the time difference. Zhalia leaves him a message and informs him of their situation. She orders him to get on the next plane ride and bring Den, Harrison, and Sophie with him. They are going to need everyone here to stop what they are trying to do. Zhalia has to stop them from obtaining this object that they are trying to find. She must stop them from finding it or the world will be destroyed in seconds. Zhalia will not ever let that happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am sorry for the very late update. I really have had really bad writer's block. Also my English teacher has decided that we need as much homework as possible. I will try to update soon but I hope you guys are liking this story. And I know that this is a short chapter. Please Comment and Review. See Ya!

Lok and Sophie:

"Alright team." Lok announces to Sophie, Den, and Harrison. "We have a mission to rescue Zhalia, Dante, and Emma."

"How are we going to do that?" Harrison asks Lok.

"Zhalia and Dante are trusting us to save them. We have to because they would do the same for us." Lok replies to him.

"What is the plan?" Sophie asks Lok.

"I really have no idea." Lok tells her. "Zhalia told us what is happening at least some of it."

"What do you mean?" Den and Harrison asks him.

"Zhalia told us that her and Dante are in the basement, locked up. She informed us that Luna, Zachary, Mr. Pierce, and Emma are in the building with them. That's it." Lok tells them.

"Alright." Den and Harrison reply. "But what do you mean that she only told us some of it?"

"She hasn't told us what they are after." Lok points out.

"Well," Harrison shrugs. "Maybe she doesn't know."

"Zhalia." Sophie laughs at that. "Zhalia. Knows everything."

"That doesn't mean anything." Harrison argues back.

"Alright." Lok orders them to stop.

"Sorry." Everyone apologizes.

"Let's get ready to fight." Lok tells them.

"For Zhalia and Dante." Everyone says.

"For Zhalia and Dante." Lok repeats.

They wait until the plane finally arrives and head to the mansion.

Zhalia and Dante:

"Zhalia?" Dante whispers from the other side of the wall.

"Dante." Zhalia replies in happiness. "You're alright."

"My head is pounding." Dante tells her.

"Probably." Zhalia lays her head against the wall. "They have Emma."

"What?" Dante questions. "They have Emma."

"Yeah." Zhalia closes her eyes. "Everyone is on there way."

"How do they know?" Dante wonders, how they know that they are in trouble.

"My phone." Zhalia smiles. "No one looks in your shoes for a phone."

"Nice job." Dante replies to her.

"We have a problem." Zhalia informs him.

"What kind of problem?" Dante asks her.

"They are after an object. Something that my family hid away from us. It could destroy the whole world in a single second." Zhalia tells him.

"What kind of object can do that?" Dante asks her.

"Only Emma was allowed to know about it." Zhalia replies to him.

A sound comes from the top if the stairs. Footsteps start to approach Zhalia. She opens her eyes to see Emma staring at her. Luna, Zachary, nor Mr. Pierce are with her. James is with her.

"She wanted to see you." James tells Zhalia.

"Emma." Zhalia whispers in a quiet voice.

"You are someone I know." Emma replies to her. She kneels down and runs her hands through Zhalia's hair.

Zhalia notices that there is no color in her eyes. She has no memory of anything. She looks at Zhalia and wonders who she is? She places her hand on Zhalia's face and tilts her head at Zhalia.

"We must leave now. They will get angry if they find out I brought you down here." James places his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Let's go."

"I know you." Emma tells Zhalia.

"We are siblings." Zhalia replies to her.

"Siblings?" Emma whispers to herself. Color starts to fill in her eyes. "Zhalia."

"Emma." Zhalia whispers back.

"I have no memory." Emma turns to face James and gets up. "Thank you."

"Let's go." James takes her up the stairs, leaving Zhalia to herself with Dante behind her.

"What just happened?" Dante wonders on the other side.

"Emma is trying to get her memories back." Zhalia replies to him.

"Is that a good thing?" Dante asks Zhalia.

"Depends on what memories she gets back." Zhalia tells Dante.

"Let's just hope they are the good ones." Dante says to her.

"Sometimes you need the bad ones as well." Zhalia replies before closing her eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma:

They walk up the stairs and James takes her to her room. James shuts the door behind her and she sits on the bed. She remembers the woman that they have down stairs.

"Siblings?" Emma whispers to herself.

She wonders who she is. She lays down her head on the pillow. She knows her. She closes her eyes and sees and object. What is it? What is it for? Emma starts to get her memories back. They are bits and pieces but she is getting there. She doesn't know Luna or Zachary and how they fit in. She will figure it out though. She must to save the person that she feels deep in her heart. Emma hears the door open, making her open her eyes to Luna.

"Are you ready to meet someone?" Luna asks Emma.

"Who?" Emma questions her.

"Someone." Luna helps Emma up from the bed.

Lune leads Emma down the stairs but this time it is a different way. They are not going where Zhalia is. Emma runs her fingers across the wall and spots someone at the end. It is a man this time. Who is he?

"Emma." Luna stops in front of a man. "This is Dante Vale."

"Dante Vale." Emma whispers to herself. She kneels down to his face.

"Emma." Dante says to her.

Emma runs her hand over his hair. She places her hand on the side of his face. "Your name is Dante Vale."

"Your name is Emma." Dante tells her. Emma drops her hand from his cheek.

"Is your memory coming back?" Luna asks Emma.

Emma tilts her head at Dante. Her eyes turn to more of a color. She is remembering. She wants to tell this woman but a memory of her hurting someone appears in her memory.

"No." Emma replies to her and winks at Dante.

"Dang it." Luna whispers in frustration. "I thought he would work."

Emma places her hand on Dante's cheek. She smiles at him and hugs him. "A little longer." She whispers in his ear.

Dante looks at her with a strange look. She does remember them. How? Luna grabs Emma's arm and drags her up the stairs. Emma waves bye to Dante before disappearing in the door frame.

Dante lays his head against the wall. "Zhalia." He whispers to the wall.

"Yeah, Dante?" Zhalia wonders what he is wanting.

"Emma remembers." Dante smiles.

"What?" Zhalia's chains rattle on the other side. "How do you know?"

"She just smiled and winked at me." Dante lays his head on the wall. "She also just whispered to me 'A little longer.'"

"She remembers." Zhalia smiles to herself.

"What are we going to do?" Dante wonders about her plan.

"We wait." Zhalia lays her head on the wall. "We wait for Emma to collect all of her memories."

"Lok, Sophie, Den, and Harrison should be here soon." Dante remembers they are coming.

"We will get out of here." Zhalia replies. "We will get out of here."

"Yes. We will, Zhalia. Yes we will." Dante closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Lok and the rest of the Team:

"Where are we?" Den asks walking up the hill.

"Minnesota." Sophie replies.

"It is freezing." Harrison whines.

"It is the winter." Sophie yells back at him.

"Will you stop arguing!" Lok shouts at them. "I know that it is cold. I know that we are tired and freezing. But we are here to save Zhalia, Dante, and Emma. We have to keep it together." Everyone is silent. "Thank you."

They continue walking towards the mansion. It takes a couple hours but they are getting there. Finally they see the mansion. It is huge.

"Alright." Lok says to himself.

"How are we going to do this?" Sophie asks Lok.

Lok pulls out his cell phone and calls Zhalia. Zhalia picks up in seconds. "Lok." She whispers.

"Zhalia. We are here." Lok informs her.

"Good." Zhalia says in relief.

"Where are you?" Lok asks her.

"In the basement. Dante is on one side of the wall. I am on the other. Emma is getting her memories back. She knows that Luna is on the wrong side." Zhalia informs him.

"That's great." Lok says in excitement.

"That depends on which memories she has gotten back." Zhalia whispers quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lok wonders what she is meaning.

"I will explain it later. Please. Just get us out of here." Zhalia replies.

"How are we going to do that?" Lok questions her plan of attack.

"You need to reach the second floor. Get into the third window from the door." Zhalia tells him. "Hurry." The phone goes silent.

"Zhalia." Lok yells into the phone. He slams his phone shut.

"What happening?" Everyone asks him.

"We have to get to the second floor." Lok rubs his head. "This is going to be fun." Lok glances at the mansion.

"Let's go then Lok." Sophie tells him.

"Yeah." Den and Harrison agree.

"Alright team." Lok takes charge again. "Let's go."

They dash towards the mansion to find window that Zhalia was talking about. Den and Harrison came up with the idea to climb the trees to get into the window. Sophie thought they are crazy but she was out voted 3 to 1. They follow Den and Harrison into the room.

Lok spots a figure standing in the light. He realizes who that person is.

"Emma." He whispers across the room.

Emma turns to face Lok. Her long black wavy hair with blue highlight flows across her face. Lok sees her dark blue eyes through her hair strands show pain.

"Who are you?" She asks Lok.

"I am one of Zhalia's friends." Lok tells her.

She spots Sophie, Den, and Harrison come through the window.

"And they are?" She points to them.

"They are also Zhalia's friends." Lok replies to her.

She stares at him for a moment. She walks over to him and places her hand on his cheek like she did with Dante and Zhalia. She closes her eyes.

"I see lost." She whispers to herself. She opens her eyes. "You're here to help." Emma backs up.

"Emma?" Lok sees her starting to freak out.

"They want the object." Emma whispers allow. "They want the object."

"What object?" Sophie asks her.

"No!" Emma screams. "You can't have it!"

"Emma?" Lok runs to her and wraps his arms around her to protect her. "You need to calm down."

"Zhalia." Emma whispers. "Zhalia." She starts to calm down for moment.

"Can you take us to her?" Den and Harrison ask her.

Emma looks up at them. Lok lets her go. Emma walks up to them and places her hand on their cheeks. Sophie and Lok watch her back up in fear.

"You are like Zhalia and I." Emma glances at Sophie. "Casterwill."

"Yes?" Sophie questions.

Emma places her hand on Sophie's cheek. "Pain. Love. Everything a Casterwill goes through." Emma lowers her hand. "I will help you."

"Thank you." Lok smiles at her.

"Come." Emma waves to him.

Emma walks out the door and heads down the hallway. Lok and the team follow her. She travels down the stairway towards Dante's cell. Sophie and Lok spot him from the corner of their eyes.

"Dante!" Sophie and Lok yell.

"Lok! Sophie!" Dante spots them running to him. "You made it."

"We are here Dante." Lok replies to him.

"Have you got Zhalia?" He asks them.

"Emma just sent us here." Lok glances at Emma.

"Emma." Dante whispers to her.

She goes to her kneels in front of him. "Your name is Dante Vale." She repeats what she said to him before.

"Your name is Emma." Dante tells her.

"Yes." Emma smiles.

"Let's get you out of here." Lok says before getting up. "Boltflare."

The chains break and they get Dante up from the ground. Emma smiles and they head towards Zhalia's cell. Emma's memories were returning. She wanted them to stop though.

"Betrayer." She whispers to herself.

Lok hears this and wonders. He walks over to her. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Emma looks at him. "You called me human." Emma places her hand on her heart. "Thank you."

"You remember." He is shocked that she is remembering all of these things.

"Thank you." Emma hugs him. "No one ever called me a human except Zhalia and you."

"You're welcome." Lok tells her.

They continue to walk down the hallway when they spot a light at the end of the hallway. It is getting closer to them. Emma orders them to hide. Everyone listens and hides in the curtains and the rooms. Emma stays in the middle of the hallway. Lok glances out the curtain and watches Emma.

"Emma?" Zachary's voice appears.

"Zachary." Emma smiles at him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks her.

"I was wondering." Emma laughs a little.

"Are you getting your memory back?" Zachary wonders to her.

"I remember him. That man that Luna showed me. His is name was Dante Vale correct?" Emma acts like she doesn't know him.

"Correct." Zachary smiles at her.

"I was wondering. Where is that woman you wanted me to meet?" Emma asks about Zhalia.

"Zhalia." Zachary looks down the hallway. "She is being transferred somewhere else for alittle bit."

"What do you mean?" Emma questions their actions.

"We think that she has information we need." Zachary tells her.

"You mean about that object you want." Emma speaks up now.

"You…" Zachary steps back. "You know about the object. Where is it?"

Emma lifts her hand up. "Where is Zhalia?"

Zachary laughs at her. "You don't remember anything."

"Boltflare." Emma yells at him.

Zachary is knocked out by the blast. Emma picks him up by the shirt. "I remember everything. Now where is my sister?"

Zachary stutters at her. "She is in Uncle's office."

"Thank you." Emma smirks at him. "Let's go."

Everyone leaves their hiding places. Zachary watches her walk away and grins. "You will never save her again, Emma."

Emma stops in her tracks. "What?"

"She is the object. She has it, doesn't she." Zachary laughs. "She is the object. That is way you picked to protect her."

Emma turns to face him. "Wrong, big brother. Zhalia is the only one who treated me like a human." Emma looks at him. "And I will save her because I am her protector." Emma starts walking away from him. "I will not let you destroy this world again."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know that I haven't been able to update at all of a while. I am very sorry for the waiting. My English teacher has given us back to back homework assignments and my headaches that I have, have begun to increase. When Summer comes, I should be able to update more often. Thanks for staying with me and waiting for me to update. Please Comment and Review.

Minnesota:

They dash down the stairs towards the office. Emma starts slowly down and runs into the wall. Lok runs back and helps her off of the wall.

"Are you okay?" Lok asks her.

Emma places her hand on her side in pain. "Zhalia..." Emma drops through Lok's arms. "Hide now!"

Lok looks at her with a strange look. "What?"

"Hide!" Emma orders them.

Lok drags Sophie into another room. Dante, Den, and Harrison hide behind another door. Emma screams in pain, and they hear a door open down the hall the direction where they were going.

"What is she doing here?" Luna's voice is heard throughout the hallway.

"Where is she?" Emma cries through the pain echoing through her body. "You are torturing her. Where is she?"

"So your memories are back," Luna walks over to Emma and lifts her chin to face her. "You feel her pain."

Emma stares at her in the eyes. "Stop hurting her. She doesn't know anything. I am the one you want."

"Emma," Lok whispers with emotions running through his mind. "No."

"Let me think about that," Luna crosses her arms and places her finger on her chin. "No."

Emma drops her head for a second. Luna laughs at her and drops her arms to her side with a devilish smile on her face. She bends down on her knees and stares at Emma.

"Did you really think we would let the only leverage we have against you?" Luna grabs Emma's face. "She is our leverage we can use."

"Please," Emma begs her. "She has done enough."

"No," Luna gets up and laughs a little more at Emma on the ground, trying to hold back her tears of pain. "Bring her out."

Emma looks pass Luna's body and spots a man carry something. They walk a little closer to her, and Emma sees that the figures are their uncle and Zhalia in his arms.

"Zhalia!" Emma screams to let the team know that they have Zhalia.

"Emma," Zhalia whispers under her breath.

"They want the object don't they," Emma replies to her with a depressed look on her face.

"The object dad forbid you show any of us, because the power is to great to control." Zhalia reminds her.

Emma looks up towards Luna and starts to get up with difficulty. "That is an object you don't want to mess with."

"We want it anyway. We want to rule this pathetic world." Luna snaps her fingers and Pierce punches Zhalia in the stomach, causing Emma to drop down. "I don't like you in my face."

Emma drops to the ground with Zhalia doing the same. "You put the spell on us didn't you?" Zhalia yells at Luna.

Luna shrugs to her. "Maybe I did. Anyway where is Zachary?"

Emma spits some blood out and laughs a little. "He is out cold down the hall towards my bedroom."

"What?" Luna jumps a little. "How?"

"Boltflare," Emma whispers to her.

"Zachary." Luna starts marching down the hall. "Watch them." She orders Pierce and walks away.

"So," Emma tries to get up slowly but drops to the ground in pain. "How long has it been Uncle?"

"My dear Emma," Pierce shakes his head and drops Zhalia to the ground and walks over to Emma. "You never learned did you."

"I learned plenty from you." Emma smiles under her breath. "Like this..." Emma stares at him in the eyes and whispers, "Soul Drain..."

Sophie stops in her tracks. She can't be able to use that spell. That is a Casterwill spell that only Casterwills can use. How does she know it?

"You!" Pierce tries to speak but Emma interrupts him. "Dark Sleep."

Pierce drops to the floor in seconds. Emma falls to her knees right beside him. Dante and the rest of the team come out of hiding and run to Zhalia. Lok and Sophie go to Emma and Lok drops to his knees in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

Emma looks completely drained of magic energy. She stares at Zhalia until Dante gets her on his back. She turns to face Lok and hugs him in her arms.

"I want you to take care of them all," Emma whispers in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Lok questions her reasoning. "Your coming with us."

"Zhalia is never safe since I am still alive. That object they want, Luna knows where it is. She knows the truth. They all do. Our dad told them all where to find it. I am the one that has to stay away from it." Emma replies to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lok pulls her to see her face with blood dripping down from her mouth.

"I have to go to the stream. I have to destroy the object. Zhalia will be in more danger until that object is destroyed. You needed three things in the spell to obtain the object." Emma places her hand on his cheek.

"What three things?" Lok glances at Sophie before back at Emma.

"The key, protector, and the enemies blood." Emma answers and turns to see that Luna is coming up the hall with Zachary following behind her. "You must go!" Emma gets up quickly, ignoring her pain. "Leave Lok!"

"No!" Lok yells at her. "We aren't leaving you!"

Emma smiles at him and glances at Sophie. "You chose right."

Sophie's eyes widen in shock. How did she know that she likes Lok? How does she know the Casterwill secret spells? Who really is Emma?

Emma pushes Lok and Sophie back and casts a spell to form a border between them. Zhalia is past out on Dante's back. Den and Harrison are staring at Emma in sudden shock. What is going on? What does Emma mean by three things?

Emma turns to face Luna, Zachary, and Pierce who finally joins the fight. Emma grins at them. "All of us are human and now I know what it feels like to protect someone for real."

"What?" They stare at her with a strange look.

"I am human just like my friend called me." Emma glances back at Lok. "Thank you."

"Emma..." Lok places his hand on the border before Sophie drags him away from it.

Emma gets down in her stance. "That object is not for anyone to use. It is dangerous, do you not understand that?"

"It is ours!" Luna screams at her.

"Alright," Emma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment and opens them. "I call upon Kilthane!" Kithane appears in front of them. He protects Emma from anything that could harm her. "Now we can let the battle begin."

All of them stare at each other with a smirk or a grin. Emma is ready for this. She is ready to destroy the object that has haunted her family for so many years.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My next update will probably not be until around the 20th of May. I have a lot of homework to do before Finals and the end of school. I will maybe update by that is a rare opportune. Hope you guys are enjoying these chapters. We are soon coming to an end. I wonder how this book is going to end? Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

Huntik base: few weeks later

Dante sits in the chair next to Zhalia's hospital bed. Lok and Sophie are talking with Metz in his office about the mission. Den and Harrison are out training with each other, and Cherit went to join them.

"What happened during the mission?" Metz asks Lok and Sophie with a concerning look on his face. "How is Zhalia like that? She is one of our best Seekers?"

"Lok," Sophie looks at him. "Are you going to explain or am I?"

"We found Emma." Lok tells Metz.

"You did. Where is she?" Metz starts to get excited.

"She stayed behind to fight Luna and Zachary." Sophie informs him.

"She what?" Metz slams his hands on his desk.

"She pushed us to the other side of a border that she put up. She told Lok and I to run. She wants Lok to protect Zhalia. She explained something to Lok about the object Luna, Zachary, and Pierce are after." Sophie glances over to Lok. "What did Emma tell you?"

Lok crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "She said that they need three things to obtain the object." Lok holds his finger up to each item that he lists. "The Key, Protector, and the enemies blood."

"What are those three things?" Metz asks Lok.

"I don't know. Emma didn't say anything else. She said that Zhalia, Luna, and Zachary know where the object is. They just don't realize it. She said that she is the one that has to stay away from the object." Lok explains to them what Emma told him before she kicked them out of the battle.

"So what should we do Metz?" Sophie turns to Metz with a worried look.

"We wait for Zhalia to wake up." Metz walks out from his desk to the door. "The spell should be almost done. She should be waking up now." Metz opens the door and walks out.

Lok and Sophie follow him out of his office. Metz walks towards the room where Zhalia has been for a few weeks now. They haven't heard anything from Emma. They don't even know if she is alive. Dante is asleep in the chair next to her. Zhalia's eyes are slowly starting to wake up.

"Zhalia," Metz whispers and opens the door to her room.

"Emma," Zhalia replies to him. She slowly opens her eyes and notices that she is at Huntik Headquarters. "Emma!" She screams getting up in a panic.

"Zhalia!" Dante wakes up in sudden shock.

Lok and Sophie walk into the room and stay in the back. Metz sits in the chair that is on the other side of Zhalia. Dante holds on to Zhalia's hand that lays at her side in fear.

"Where is Emma?" Zhalia stares at Lok with fear in her eyes that doesn't leave. "Where is she?"

"Zhalia," Dante gets her attention towards him. "Emma stayed behind."

"What?" Zhalia's eyes open wide in sudden shock. She turns to Lok and slowly brings her hands together to her chest. Her eyes drop down to her hands. "She stayed behind?"

"Zhalia," Metz joins in to inform her. "She put a barrier up so Sophie and Lok couldn't bring her with them."

Zhalia glances up to Lok. "Did she say anything to you?" Zhalia asks him.

"She used spells on your uncle." Sophie interrupts into the conversation before Lok answers. "She used a spell from the Casterwill's. How did she know that spell?"

Zhalia stares at Lok and doesn't look away from him. "Emma was taught multiply spells. I believe that Emma became friends with a Casterwill to learn the secret spells. She needed the spells to obtain more power to compete something." Zhalia answers her. "I really don't know everything Sophie. I don't know that much information about Emma. She was taken away from me and I just found her around 3 years ago and I lost her then."

"But she isn't a Casterwill, and she used a Casterwill spell. How is that possible?" Sophie argues back to Zhalia trying to get answers from her.

"I don't know." Zhalia holds her breath for a moment in frustration. "I don't know."

"She said that Luna, Zachary, and you know where the object is." Lok informs Zhalia of something Emma told him.

"We already know where the object is?" Zhalia repeats what Lok tells her. "I don't remember being told that information from him."

"She said that she had to go to the stream. She has to destroy the object. That you are in more danger than before until that object is destroyed." Lok tells her.

Zhalia looks away from Lok finally and stares out the glass window towards the sun that is setting over the horizon with colors reflecting everywhere. She processes what Lok has just told her. She knows that she knows what he is talking about. How does she know about the stream?

"Watch the river flow." Zhalia whispers to herself.

"What?" Lok asks her to repeat what she just said.

"Watch the river flow. Down the rocks and through the woods. A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect. The Key will unlock the gate to the waterfall. The Protector will die in dignity. And the blood of your Enemy will drip from their veins on the stone of power. Don't ask a question. Just place a hand. The object that you fear and seek will appear before you. Just wait and see." Zhalia finishes a riddle that her father repeated over and over to her and her siblings.

Emma was terrified from it. She would cover her eyes in fear and horror. She would beg father to stop saying the words of the riddle. Luna, Zachary, and Zhalia would curl up to their father and memorize the Riddle. They wanted to understand it. Their father said that Emma could not help break up the riddle. She is the one that will understand the Riddle.

"What was that?" Sophie asks Zhalia.

"The Riddle to finding the object." Zhalia lifts her head up and looks at Lok. "Emma cried through the Riddle because she understood what it all meant."

"The three objects." Lok speaks in a worried voice.

"She always was called the Key." Metz answers.

"Who is the protector and the enemy?" Sophie asks them.

"That is the mystery that we must find out." Dante answers them, standing up from his chair. "Lok, Sophie. Go get Den, Harrison, and Cherit. We have a new mission. We have to figure out this Riddle and save Emma in the process."

"Right." Lok and Sophie answer simultaneously.

"Zhalia," Dante places his hands together on hers. "We are going to bring Emma back. You are going to see her again."

Zhalia looks at him and gives a small smile to him. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Dante answers her and turns to Metz. "Is she ready for a mission?"

"I don't see why not." Metz walks over to Zhalia. "You bring her back."

Zhalia nods to him and slowly gets out of bed. Dante helps her to the door, and they head towards the door. Lok and Sophie say bye to Metz and head towards the roof to grab Den, Harrison, and Cherit. Dante and Zhalia head out the door towards the house.

"Dante," Zhalia whispers to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Zhalia." Dante looks down her head on his shoulder.

She lifts her head, and they stop in front of Headquarters. She turns him to face her. Dante watches her very cautiously. What is she doing?

"Thank you for everything." Zhalia whispers to him with tears sprinkling down her face. "Thank you so much."

"Zhalia," Dante places his hand on her chin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dante." Zhalia tells him.

"I love you so much that I am never going to let you go ever again. You scared me so much back there in Minnesota." Dante grabs Zhalia and gives her a hug. He places her head on his chest. "I never want to let you go again."

"I don't want to either." Zhalia replies to him.

Dante brings her face up to him. They are face to face with each other now. Dante places his hand on her chin again. Zhalia and Dante stare at each other for a moment before leaning into each other for a kiss. They are about to kiss when Lok walks up to them and stops them from completely the kiss.

"We got Den, Harrison, and Cherit." Lok informs to them. He stops mid step. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Dante waves him off. "We were just waiting for you guys."

"Alright." Lok replies to him with a strange look on his face.

"Let's head to the house." Dante laughs a little to him.

"Alright." Lok answers him.

Den, Harrison, Sophie, Lok, Cherit, Dante, and Zhalia all start heading towards Dante's house. They are going to get ready to save Emma. They have to figure out this riddle. Lok is ready. He wants to save Emma now. They don't even know where Emma is. They don't have anything on Emma. They have no information on her. No one has spotted her. No one knows where she is.

Lok stops walking for a moment and looks up towards the sky. "Where are you Emma?"

Sophie notices that he stopped and turns to look at him. "Come on Lok!"

Lok turns to face her with a somewhat phony smile. "Coming."

He runs to catch up with her. They walk side by side to keep each other company. Sophie hides her feelings for Lok. She remembers what Emma told her at the mansion in Minnesota. Emma is right. She knew that Sophie has feelings for Lok. Emma is right that she did pick the person. She fell in love with the right person. Emma knew it. She is correct and now they are going to find her. That is when Sophie and inform her that she was right. Lok is the perfect choice for her. What would she do without him?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please Comment and Review.

Dante's house:

They finally all reach Dante's house. Dante hands Zhalia over to Lok. Cherit sits down on Lok's shoulder. Den and Harrison stop at the end of the stairs.

"Come on." Dante struggles to open the door to his house. "These keys hate me."

Lok holds Zhalia and helps her into the house when Dante finally opens the door. Sophie walks in and sits down on the couch that lies in from of the window. Den and Harrison stand in the archway. Lok sits Zhalia in her chair where she always sits. Dante sits down in his chair while Lok sits next to Sophie.

"Alright." Dante pulls out his holotome and places it on the table in front of them. "The plan is for us to figure out what Zhalia's riddle really means."

"What was it again?" Sophie asks Zhalia about the riddle she said at headquarters.

"Watch the river flow. Down the rocks and through the woods. A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect. The Key will unlock the gate to the Waterfall. The Protector will die in dignity. And the blood of your enemy will drip from their veins on the stone of power. Don't ask questions. Just place a hand. The object that you fear and seek will appear before you. Just wait and see." Zhalia recites the riddle perfectly.

"Emma mentioned a stream that she had to go to for the object." Lok remembers Emma telling him that.

"She also said that you guys already knew where the object was." Sophie joins in to the conversation.

"Alright. What does the riddle mean?" Den asks them.

"The Key will unlock the gate to the Waterfall. Does that mean Emma opens the Waterfall?" Lok asks Zhalia.

"But it talks about the protector dying with dignity. Emma is my protector." Zhalia informs him.

"This doesn't make sense. And who is the enemy?" Harrison wonders to them.

"Who ever Luna and Zachary's enemy is?" Zhalia answers them.

"So we have more questions than answers." Dante states to them.

"It says, A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect." Zhalia says to herself.

"What does that mean?" Lok asks.

"The place where Emma chose who to protect." Zhalia answers him.

"Where was that?" Sophie wonders the answer.

"We weren't allowed to go with her. She disappeared for a day and appeared the next. She didn't tell us anything. She was completely quiet about everything." Zhalia replies to them.

"So you didn't go with her?" Harrison and Den wonder.

"No. We weren't allowed to." Zhalia shakes her head.

"So that is why they need Emma. Emma is the only one who knows where the site is." Dante answers them with an actually answer.

"That must be it." Lok agrees. "But we still don't know who the three things are?"

"The protector must be Emma." Zhalia says with confindence. "The Key must actually be a key. The problem is."

"We don't know who the enemy is?" Sophie interrupts her.

"But we do." Zhalia whispers her reply to Sophie.

"Who?" Dante wonders to her.

"Casterwill's are Luna and Zachary's biggest enemy. They hate Casterwill's worst than me." Zhalia answers them.

"I am the enemy." Sophie places her hand on her chest. "Why does everyone hate Casterwill's?"

"Luna and Zachary had a bad run in with Casterwills' a long time ago. I don't remember what happened but it changed them a lot." Zhalia replies to her.

"So they need Emma and me at least. We still don't know where this place is?" Sophie states to them.

"Emma can help us." Zhalia gets up out of her chair.

"No she can't. We don't know where she is." Sophie yells back at her.

Zhalia runs out of the room and disappears. Cherit sits down on the arm of the couch with Lok. Dante thinks about what Zhalia said. He remembers at that exact moment that Zhalia comes in with the necklaces.

"The necklaces." Dante says to her.

"The necklaces." Zhalia repeats to him.

"How can those help us?" Den and Harrison asks them.

"Emma and I have a connection. It isn't really magic. Emma just made sure that I could find her if she needed help. I knew that she was alive because of these necklaces." Zhalia places the necklaces on the table.

Dante grabs a map from the cabinet behind them full of all his maps. He unwraps it and places it on the table. Zhalia picks the necklaces up and places them on the map. She sits down near the map like everyone else. The necklace that is Emma's starts to glow brightly.

"Listen." Zhalia whispers to them.

Suddenly, they start to hear a heart beat. It gets faster and faster. Lok notices that he starts to hear breathing. Emma is breathing quickly. She sounds out of breathe.

"That is Emma's heart beat." Zhalia tells them.

"She must be running." Sophie says to her.

"I have to find it." Emma's voice comes in very staticky.

"She must be searching for the object." Cherit answers.

"She must." Dante agrees.

"Come on." Emma's voice comes through again.

Zhalia listens to her voice. Suddenly a gun fire echoes through the necklace that it cracks. Zhalia listens carefully with fear in her mind. Her heartbeat speeding up waiting to hear Emma's voice through the necklace again.

"Emma?" Zhalia whispers in fear.

Dante pulls Zhalia in his chest. She holds on to his jacket and doesn't take her eyes off the necklace that starts to slowly move. Lok and Sophie watch the necklace scrap across the table. Den and Harrison watch very carefully.

"What is happening?" Den asks them.

"It is showing us where Emma is." Zhalia answers to them.

"Why can't we hear anything?" Harrison wonders.

"It can only do one thing at a time." Zhalia tells him.

The necklace stops at the edge of South American. Zhalia lays her head on Dante's chest and waits for the necklace to let her hear Emma's voice again. The necklace starts to glow again and Emma's heartbeat is heard again.

"Where is that Waterfall?" Emma's voice appears through the necklace.

"She is alive." Dante whispers to Zhalia in her ear. "She is alive."

"Yes." Zhalia whispers to him. "She is."

"Now we know where she is." Lok answers with excitement.

"Yes. Now we can go and find her." Dante replies.

Somewhere in South America:

Emma walks through the forest in pain. Blood dripping down her side. She lifts her hand to see that the blood is increasing. Her shirt is completely covered halfway with blood. She starts to control her breathing which helps her heart beat start to slow down. Her body aches in pain. She glances back behind her and spots the poachers. They are hunting animals and didn't see that she is human. They are catching up with her, and the waterfall shouldn't be that far from her position.

"Where is that Waterfall?" Emma continues walking straight. "Where could you be?"

Emma continues walking straight until the ground under her disappears. Emma glances down and sees that she just walked off the cliff.

"Ahhh!" Emma screams, falling down the cliff.

She grabs the rocks and stones that are on the side of the cliff. She tries to stop from falling but there is nothing really to grab.

Emma tries to use her spells but that doesn't work until she finally says, "Nimbolfire!"

Her feet start to gather speed in seconds. She dashes down the cliff and finally gets to the bottom of the cliff. She gathered some bruised going down the cliff. She is almost out of breathe. Emma starts to loose her vision. She falls on her hands. She blacks out moments later at the edge of that cliff.


	13. Chapter 13

South America:

"Alright, there are 5 major Waterfalls in South America. Which Waterfall is the correct one?" Sophie asks the others.

Zhalia looks at the map and looks at the different spots where each of the Waterfalls are. Her mind travels back to when Emma and her were just little girls. Emma kept saying she wanted to go somewhere. She said it was the places where memories are stored. What place?

 _Flashback:_

 _"Zhalia. Zhalia." Emma yells up the hall. "Where are you?"_

 _Zhalia is hiding in the closet outside their room. She peaks outside the crack of the door and spots Emma walking near the place. When Emma reaches the spot where Zhalia is about to scare her. Emma turns around and opens the closet door within seconds of the scare. Zhalia stares at her in shock._

 _"How did you know I was here?" Zhalia asks her, slowly getting herself out of the closet._

 _Emma shrugs at her before pointing to her necklace. "I just know."_

 _"Emma," Zhalia whines to her. "Come on! Tell me!"_

 _Emma giggles under breath to Zhalia and dashes off towards the backyard. Zhalia follows her outside and tries to find her but can't. She looks all around the backyard. Under the trees and bushes. She even looks in the old shed that is about ready to break. Emma is no where to be found._

 _"Emma?" Zhalia starts to feel scared now. "Where are you?"_

 _"I am here." Emma's voice appears._

 _Zhalia turns around in a panic. "Where?"_

 _"Here." Emma's voice appears out of the blue again._

 _"Where?" Zhalia soon lands down on the ground. She is tired of Emma's games today. She soon looks down on her neck and spots the necklace. "Emma pointed to her necklace." Zhalia listens to her necklace and hears a heartbeat. "Emma."_

 _She slowly gets up and listens to the heart beat getting louder and louder. She reaches the end of the yard where the fence disappears into the dark forest behind their house. Zhalia stands on her tippy-toes and spots Emma sitting crisscross applesauce waiting for Zhalia to find her._

 _"Hello." Emma says to her. "Do you understand now?"_

 _"The necklace started beating like a heart." Zhalia informs Emma of something she knew._

 _"Anything else?" Emma questions her to think for a moment._

 _Zhalia's eyes open with sudden realization. "The necklace can help me find you."_

 _Emma smiles at Zhalia and gets up to hug her. "You will never be far away from me." Emma whispers in Zhalia's ear before letting go of her._

 _"I will always be able to find you." Zhalia smiles at Emma._

 _"Yes. And I will always be able to find you." Emma tells her with a smile. "Never loose that necklace Zhalia. Never. One day, we will have to find each other and without these necklaces we won't be able too." Emma stares at Zhalia straight in the eyes. "Don't ever loose this necklace."_

 _"I promise." Zhalia promises Emma._

 _"Okay." Emma gives her a slight smile of confidents before they head inside._

 _End of Flashback:_

"The necklace can help me find you." Zhalia whispers to herself.

"What?" Lok hears something from Zhalia but didn't hear her.

Zhalia pulls the necklaces out and places them above the map that Sophie has out in front of her. Zhalia closes her eyes and thinks about Emma. She starts to feel the necklace moving that is Emma's and her necklace as well. They finally stop and Emma's necklace starts glowing again.

"Kaieteur falls in Guyana." Sophie says to them where Emma's necklace stops.

"Listen." Zhalia gets everyone to be quiet.

"Ow." Emma's voice appears through the heart. "That really hurt."

Rocks start falling in the back ground with running water behind that. Zhalia listens to her sister's voice coming through very statically. She soon hears another gunshot through the necklace.

"Come on!" Emma's heart starts to race faster and faster. "Open."

"Hey!" A man's voice appears through.

"Brisel bind!" Emma yells to them.

"Honour guard." The man shouts back at her but his voice starts to disappear.

"Come on! Break Spell!" Emma whispers to the Waterfall.

Suddenly the necklace stops making any sound. It falls back to its first position where both Zhalia and Emma's necklaces began. Zhalia and everyone else stares at the necklaces. Dante turns to Zhalia and places a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find her." He whispers in her ear so no one else hears it.

"I know." Zhalia replies back to him.

Sophie stares at the map that shows all of South America's landscapes. "This is going to be a fun adventure to Kaieteur falls." She tells them sarcastically.

"We have to find Emma." Lok says in a concern voice. "That is all that matters. We just have to bring her home safe." He walks away from Sophie towards the path that they are heading to.

Sophie glances at the map before saying something to herself that she wish she could tell the others. "Are we even sure she wants to be find?"

All of the gang grab their things before heading down the path towards the Waterfall that they are heading to go and find Emma. Sophie has her doubts but she has nothing to tell them before she is certain. Everyone starts the adventure to go and search for Emma. Hopefully this isn't their last one.

Kaieteur falls:

"Come on! Break Spell!" Emma whispers to the Waterfall.

Suddenly the ground starts to erupt into two pieces. The waterfall splits in two. Emma watches the men that have been chasing her, fall into the crack that the waterfall is creating. She will never see them again. They are not worthy of the Waterfalls secrets. They will never be seen again by anyone unless they are thrown down there as well. Emma watches the Waterfall with excitement and fear. She remembers when she was a little girl and her uncle brought her here to choose the person she will protect her whole life. She soon sees the Waterfall finally stop in two. She heads into the waterfall and feels the water starting to return normal.

"Finally." Emma says to herself in success.

She raises her head and sees the giant red doors that will take her to the other world. The world that is unknown and no one will ever see her for as long as she remains there. She will hide here until Zhalia is gone and can not longer be uses for this object. It is not for anyone to use. She is to stay away from it as well because Emma is the only one that will have the power to control it. That power will go to her head and she will soon take over the world. She has to stay away from that object and Zhalia for the rest of her life.

"I will protect you Zhalia." Emma whispers before both the doors open in complete silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Huntik Team:

They finally reach the Waterfall without even realizing it. Sophie senses great power hidden in the Waterfall but she can't really tell what Magic it really is. Lok sees the great Waterfall flowing with high powered water going down the river's bottom. Den and Harrison are awed with the beauty of the place. Zhalia starts to remember this place, but where has she seen this place before. Dante stares out into the jungle of trees with Cherit at his side.

"We finally made it." Dante finally breaks the silence between them all.

"Alright. Where is she?" Lok asks Zhalia.

Zhalia places the necklaces on the map but this time nothing happens. The necklaces stay completely still. Sophie glances at the Waterfall and feels like she is being pulled into the Waterfall. She slowly walks over to the edge of the Waterfall and stares at the water flowing down the rocks. She sees something inside the Waterfall.

"I think we have to go in the Waterfall." Sophie tells the others.

"What do you mean?" Dante asks her.

"I just sense something." Sophie starts walking on the edge and sees a place where the rocks have moved. "I think she came down this way." Sophie follows Emma's path down towards the Waterfall. "Come on."

The team follows Sophie down the side of the edge towards the Waterfall. They watch Sophie walk near the Waterfall and lay her hand on the side of rocks that lie near it. She rubs her hand across the smooth rocks and feels a place where Magic was recently used to open the Waterfall.

"What is it Sophie?" Den and Harrison ask her.

"I sense something." Sophie places her hand on the same place where Emma placed her hand. "Break Spell." Sophie whispers to the Waterfall.

As it did for Emma, the Waterfall starts to crack open into two. They watch the ground erupt open into two pieces. Sophie stares at the red doors that form behind the Waterfall. She notices the fresh footprints from Emma approaching the doors.

"Good job Sophie." Lok and Dante answer her with a smile on their faces.

Zhalia stares at the doors with a sense of realization. She remembers these doors. Why does she remember these doors? Where has she seen these doors before? The Huntik team starts to go into the Waterfall before a Boltflare appears at their heads. Everyone turns their heads and spot Luna, Zachary, and Pierce standing on the edge of the Waterfall. They come down and everyone is face to face with each other.

"Hello sister." Zachary and Luna say to her with a devilish smirk on their faces. "Did you miss us?"

"I really did feel like seeing you guys any time soon." Zhalia answers and glances at the doors behind the Waterfall. "You guys know where these doors lead?"

"We remember them from one of dad's lessons before he died. I remember telling us that Emma was never allowed to touch them until she chose who to protect." Zachary answers Zhalia.

"You remember them don't you Zhalia." Luna says with a smirk on her face.

"I remember them from somewhere." Zhalia replies to them with a questioning look on her face. "Why couldn't Emma come here?"

"You will just have to remember that for yourself." Luna answers to her and sends another Boltflare at her.

Zhalia tries to block it but it was too late. It hits her in the head causing her to fall on a rock beside the edge of the river. Her vision goes completely black and memories start to form in her head.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Zhalia pay attention." Her father orders her._

 _"But where is Emma?" Zhalia asks her father._

 _"She is not allowed to hear this information." Father informs her with a disappointing look on his face._

 _"But why?" Zhalia whines to him._

 _"She is the reason we would ever have to use this object." Her father tries to remind her. "Have you not been listening to me?"_

 _"Emma is part of our family." Zhalia whines to him. "Why would we have to use it because of her?"_

 _"Emma is special. If she uses too much Magic at once it could cause great damage." Their father tells Zhalia._

 _"Then shouldn't she be hear listening with us." Zhalia replies to her father._

 _"Zhalia!" Her father raises his voice to her. "Emma can't know about this."_

 _"Why not?" Zhalia continues to whine to her father._

 _"Because she is the object!" Her father yells at her._

 _Zhalia stares at her father and turns to her brother and sister. What does he mean by that?_

 _"What?" Zhalia questions him._

 _"Emma is the object that has cursed this family of generations. She is one of the rare people born into this family with the gift of protector. She is the object that Waterfall will open. That is why she can't be in here." Her father tries to explain to her._

 _"So Emma isn't human?" Zhalia asks him._

 _"When she dies and turns human, she is the object that will destroy the world. we must be ready to kill her if it comes down to it." Her father replies to her._

 _"What?" Zhalia gets up in shock. "I can't kill Emma. She is my sister."_

 _"She won't be your sister when she passes those doors." Her father shakes his head at her. "She will be an object that will destroy the world."_

 _"You're lying!" Zhalia screams at him. "You're lying! I will never kill my sister!"_

 _She soon runs out of the room, crying before running into Emma. Emma holds Zhalia in her arms and asks her what's wrong but Zhalia is silent. Zhalia can't tell her what is happening behind her back. She can't explain to Emma that she is not human. She is an object that will destroy the world soon to come. She is the curse that haunts their family every generation._

 _Flashback Ends._

Zhalia slowly wakes up to Dante protecting her from the attacks coming her way. She opens her in complete fear and realization. Dante soon notices that Zhalia is awake and lets her get up.

"Are you alright?" Dante asks her.

"Emma..." Zhalia stares at the doors that have echoed through her head ever since her father said to her that day.

"Zhalia?" Dante wonders why she said Emma's name.

Zhalia gets up and starts walking to the Waterfall. Dante tries to stop her but she is determined to enter the doors her father feared. Her sister and brother aim all their attacks at her but nothing hits her. It is like the Waterfall is calling her just like it called Sophie. Sophie turns her head and follows Zhalia to the red doors. They slowly start to open and a white light glows in between.

"Zhalia?" Sophie asks her name in wonder.

"She remembers!" Luna screams. "You finally remember that day. The day that father told us the truth."

"What is she talking about Zhalia?" Lok asks her.

Zhalia doesn't speak. She walks to the doors and sees inside Emma sleeping in complete silence. Emma is the object that will destroy the world if woken from her sleep that she has in prisoned herself in. Zhalia walks to the doors and slams them closed with a loud out roar.

"What are you doing?" Luna cries in shock. "She is the object! She will destroy the world!"

"She is my sister!" Zhalia screams back to her. "I said it back then and I will say it again. I will never kill my sister!"

"You're an idiot!" Luna and Zachary yell at her.

"Emma is not an object! She is a human being!" Lok interrupts them.

"She is the object that threatens the world every generation in our family!" Luna barks at him.

"She is my sister!" Zhalia yells at her and Zachary.

"That is it. I am going to kill you!" Luna finally snaps at Zhalia. "Get ready sister because I am going to get to that object if it is the last thing I do!"

"I am ready." Zhalia gets in her fighting stance. "I will protect her with my life."

"That's it!" Luna screams attacking Zhalia with everything she has.

Zhalia blocks most of the attacks and sends her counterattacks back to Luna. Dante goes after Pierce with all he has. Den and Harrison go after Zachary while Lok and Sohie stay in the Waterfall.

"Emma." lok rubs his hand on the doors. "She is really trapped in here."

"Watch the river flow. Down the rocks and through the woods. A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect. The Key will unlock the gate to the Waterfall. The Protector will die in dignity. And the blood of your enemy will drip from their veins on the stone of power. Don't ask questions. Just place a hand. The object that you fear and seek will appear before you. Just wait and see." Sophie says the riddle that Zhalia told them.

"Look." Lok points out another thing of writing on the wall next to the door. "What does it say?"

Sophie scans the writing and starts translating it. "She will sleep in these doors until the three keys are placed. If she is not woken, she will pass away from the world like she came with no trace of her. She will slumber here until the world is ready to die."

"So Emma will be here for the rest of her life." Lok says in a depressed voice.

"She told us that 'Zhalia is never safe since I am still alive'. Maybe this is her protecting Zhalia as her protector." Sophie tells Lok.

"She shouldn't have to sleep for an entire to protect her." Lok starts to cry. "She just wanted to be normal, human."

"She can now Lok. Do you remember what she yelled to Luna, Zachary, and Pierce?" Sophie ask him.

"What?" Lok questions her.

"She said, 'I am human just like my friend called me'. She called her human and that is all she wanted." Sophie reminds him.

"Maybe you are right." Lok replies to her and falls onto her shoulder.

"I know that I am right." Sophie smiles at him and wraps him in her arms.

"Yeah."

Zhalia finally finishes Luna with her finally attack, draining all of Luna's Magic. Dante punches Pierce in the jaw causing him to pass out. Den and Harrison team up and give Zachary a double punch in the stomach, knocking him out. They all stare at the two red doors staying closed for the rest of their lives.

"I think we need to protect this sight from everyone." Dante announces to the group.

"I think that would be a great idea." Zhalia tells him and places her hand on the doors. "We will save you somehow Emma."

"I will talk to Metz. We can try and save her. It might take a long time but.." "It is better than nothing." Zhalia interrupts him.

"Come on." Dante wraps his arm around Zhalia. "We should start heading home."

"What are we going to do about them?" Den and Harrison ask them.

"They are going to be locked up for a very long time." Dante answers them.

Dante and Zhalia start heading out of the Waterfall. Den and Harrison grab the three prisoners and drag them back to the jet. Lok walks back over to the red doors and places a hand on the door like Emma can feel his touch.

"Emma..." Lok whispers in a sad voice. "We will get you out of here."

Sophie walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Come on. We need to leave her alone."

"Sophie?" Lok wonders to her. "What did Emma mean at the mansion in Minnesota?"

"What do you mean?" Sophie questions him.

"Emma said, 'you chose right.' What did she mean by that?" Lok wonders to her, remembering Emma looking at Sophie when she said that to them.

"Something you will have to figure out." Sophie teases him and starts leaving him in the Waterfall.

"What do you mean Sophie?" Lok yells her way leaving the Waterfall.

It starts to close while Lok and Sophie are leaving it. Lok chases Sophie with a questioning look on his face. He doesn't understand what Sophie means. Sophie is smiling and laughing at Lok because she isn't going to tell him until he realizes like Emma did.

"I am not telling you anything." Sophie informs him.

"Come on Sophie." Lok whines. "Can you give me a hint?"

"No." Sophie answers him.

"Come on." Lok continues to whine.

"No Lok." Sophie states back to him.

"Come on." Lok begs her all the way home.

The Waterfall continues to flow with water. Zhalia visits ever so offer to talk with Emma even though Emma cannot reply back to her. Lok and Sophie join the task force in charge of solving the problem with getting Emma out of the sleeping coma. Lok soon figures out what Sophie and Emma meant back then. Lok and Sophie soon start dating while Zhalia and Dante announce that they are together. Every ones lives are coming together and getting through live with happiness just Emma had planned for Zhalia.

"I am happy now Emma." Zhalia one day tells her through the doors. "Thank you."

She can hear the water falling behind her and she senses a power coming through the door. She knows that they will figure out a way for her to appear back out at the world. Zhalia starts to walk out of the Waterfall and watches it fall back together. She is in a beautiful place to stay in a slumber before waking up to see the beauty in the world. Zhalia walks up the slope and meets up with Dante.

"Hey." He says to her. "Ready."

"Ready." Zhalia answers him.

"Zhalia Moon." Dante bends down on one knee while pulling out a ring.

"Dante Vale." Zhalia replies.

"Will you marry me?" Dante asks her.

"Yes." Zhalia answers him with excitement entering her voice. "Yes. I will."

Dante places the ring on Zhalia's finger before getting up off the ground and kissing her on the lips. Zhalia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They are finally going to get married. This is truly a happy ending for Zhalia Moon. That is what Emma wanted her to have since the beginning of her exists. She wanted Zhalia to have a happily ever after.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have begun a trilogy for Human and The Missing Key. It is called Secrets Within. If you would like to continue the adventures with the Huntik team, head to the next chapter in their lives. Hope to hear from you. Love ya!


End file.
